Forced Consensual Sex
by Orochimaru-han
Summary: A RenIchi oneshot, Renji has done his research and won't take no for an answer.


Ichigo couldn't help but think that things were never easy with them. Never gentle either, for that matter. They were difficult at best, and completely lacking in niceties and tact. He couldn't even say what they had was a relationship, but there was nothing else to call it.

Renji spent all his free time lounging in his room, eating his food, and causing trouble. At least, that's the way it started. They'd argue, brawl, and in the end be no worse off than before. Truth to tell, it had been an easy friendship. If one of them said something that crossed the line, the other would punch him; problem solved.

Somewhere along the line in the midst of all the fighting, yelling, and strange friendship things had changed. They still had all those things, but they had managed to work rough kisses, awkward groping, and embarrassing bite marks into the mix.

They never talked about it, well, not directly. It just didn't come up. So Ichigo didn't know where they stood, for sure, but he wouldn't say they were together... well, not really. It was weird to think of him being with another man, he'd always considered himself straight, after all.

"Oi, Ichigo."

"Hm?" He looked up from the page he'd been staring at for the last five minutes, Renji's voice bringing him out of his thoughts. It was hard to concentrate with the red head fidgeting only a few feet away, it's what caused a lot of their arguments.

"Let's have sex."

Ichigo opened his mouth, closed it again, swallowed, and opened it again for good measure, only to not say anything.

"Well?" Renji prodded, sitting up from where he was lounging on the bed to face him.

"What?" His voice sounded strange in his own ears.

Renji rolled his eyes, like Ichigo was stupid or def, maybe a combination of the two, and repeated himself slower. "Lets. Have. Sex."

There was no mistaking it, he'd heard right. So he blurted out the first thought that popped into his head. "But neither of us know how to do that. I mean, it's different."

"Ya think I didn't think about that?" Now Renji did have that 'Ichigo, you're an idiot' tone to his voice that had gotten him punched too many times to count. "I went to the library."

It was getting hard to decide whether he should be pissed off, or still in shock, so he sort of blinked in response.

"What? Don't tell me ya thought there aren't any in Soul Society? That's stupid." Renji snorted, continuing on as if everything was normal, and Ichigo had given a real response. "Anyway, I looked it up, and figured it out. It's pretty easy."

"Easy?" Ichigo cursed his morbid curiosity, seeing as this was the realm of 'clearly not straight' that he'd been avoiding for so long.

"Yeah, I mean, it makes sense when ya read it. Ya just gotta, ya know, prepare right." Renji gestured vaguely.

"I... no." Ichigo shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

"What?!" Renji shot to his feet. "Come on, why not?"

Ichigo felt himself getting angry all of a sudden. "Why not? Because we're both guys, how's that? Or maybe I'm just not interested!"

"Yer not fuckin' interested!" Renji stomped across the few feet of space between them, and Ichigo prepared himself to be hauled out of his chair by his shirt. Instead, Renji reached further down, grabbing his croch, causing Ichigo to drop his book. "This says otherwise." He gave it a rough squeeze.

Ichigo bit his lip, glaring up at the tattooed face not inches from his own. "I said no." He barely got the words out evenly, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head saying that the logic was pretty sound.

Renji glared back, releasing his hold, only to actually grab Ichigo's shirt and pull him to his feet this time. Before Ichigo had a chance to yell at the red head, he had said red head's tongue halfway down his throat. That was a little hard to argue with.

Ichigo kissed back automatically, battling Renji for control, and momentarily losing sight of what this was all about. He remembered instantly, however, when he found himself thrown onto his bed and straddled by Renji, who didn't waist any time in continuing where they'd left off.

It was hard for Ichigo to concentrate; this was such a familiar scenario, the other pressed against him, locked in a battle of a different sort. He was so used to this, that it was taking him too long to catch up, and once he did, he was behind again. Renji had his shirt off in seconds, and Ichigo was half way through pulling Renji's off in return when he remembered that he was against this.

He should have acted in that moments hesitation, when his mind was doing what it was supposed to, but he waited too long and Renji ground down against him, and he lost his train of thought again. The hot mouth at his throat wasn't helping either, and his hands continued with their original intention of undressing the shinigami.

Ichigo was lost, until the cool air hit his naked flesh. He didn't waist time trying to figure out when his pants had come off, or Renji's for that matter. "R...Renji, I said no." His voice was breathy, and he did his best not to moan, to sound serious, very aware of how unconvincing he was being.

"Sure ya did." Renji's voice was not much steadier than his own.

"I mean it, we're not --" He was cut off by a hand wrapping around his erection, the rest of his sentence replaced by a moan.

"See, it ain't so bad." The words ghosted across Ichigo's too hot skin as lips moved down his neck and along his collar bone. The sensation causing him to shiver, and distracting him from what Renji's other hand was doing as it fiddled with something.

It wasn't until he felt a finger probing where he was pretty sure fingers didn't belong that Ichigo redoubled his efforts to escape his fate. "--the hell are you doing?"

"Relax, or it'll hurt." Renji demanded. "Ya gotta be stretched or it won't fit."

"No!" Ichigo all but shouted, then let out a choking gasp as Renji gave him a squeeze, his body following the command to relax due to distraction, a finger slipping inside him too smoothly at that moments grace. He tensed up again, the intrusion feeling more than strange, and slick against his insides.

"No, no, ya gotta stay relaxed, dammit." Renji's strange eyebrows furrowed, and his twisted his finger, bending it slightly, a look of concentration on his face as he moved his hand around.

It was painful when Renji did that, things weren't supposed to move in there. "How the hell am I supposed to relax with you shoving things up my ass?"

"It's supposed to feel good, so shut up and enjoy it." Renji growled, twisting his finger again, and as if to emphasize his point, that finger brushed something inside Ichigo, and the pain was momentarily overridden by pleasure, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. Renji's expression turned into a broad grin. "See, now stop yer whinin'."

Ichigo did, but only because every part of him wanted to feel that again. Against his firm belief that two guys shouldn't be doing this sort of thing, he told himself to relax. When he did, unsurprisingly, Renji's grin widened, and he pushed another finger inside of him.

It was painful, like the first and caused him to feel too full, but he still told himself to relax. It was indescribable, the feeling of long fingers scissoring him open, wriggling around inside him. He didn't know if he really could take this, until Renji found that spot again, brushing against it once... twice. Ichigo let out a long moan, arching his back off the bed.

He didn't even notice when the third finger was added, Renji thrusting all three in and out several times before he pulled them out completely. He did, however, manage to keep himself from whimpering at the loss, but it must have shown on his face because that was one hell of a smirk Renji was wearing.

He watched as Renji grabbed a bottle that Ichigo hadn't noticed before, and pour what he could only assume was lubricant out and coat his cock in it, a cold feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach as he realized what was about to happen. A mix between nervousness, and anticipation that he wasn't used to.

Renji lifted Ichigo's legs, lifting them almost on to his shoulders and positioned himself. "This is gonna hurt a bit." Was all the warning he gave before he began to press himself inside of Ichigo.

It was like having the breath knocked out of him, being stretched to far, and being too full all at the same time. Almost unbearable, but he bit his lip and kept his muscles from contracting as best he could, he knew it'd only hurt more if he let that happen. Then Renji was completely inside him.

"Ya alright?" He could hear the concern in Renji's voice, laced with other emotions he couldn't put names to. He could only nod in response, his body slowly become used to the sensation. After a minute it stopped hurting, Renji seemed to sense the change, because he let out a breath and only paused for a second before he started moving.

It was a slow pace, obviously careful, as both of them became used to just what they were doing. Renji was holding himself back, bent over Ichigo, and breathing unevenly. Almost as an after though he reached up and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's erection again, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He seemed to gain confidence with the resulting sound Ichigo tried to suppress at the double sensation, echoing it with one of his own.

He began to move faster, a little more naturally, shifting to get a better angle and whereas Ichigo had only felt him brush against that spot inside of him earlier, he hit it straight on. Ichigo inhaled sharply, back arching off the bed. Renji didn't hesitate to thrust again, and again, picking up the pace, and he kept hitting that spot. Ichigo nearly screamed, his world going white with pleasure each time.

It wasn't long before Ichigo came, Renji's hand and hips forcing an almost violent orgasm, back arching and air forced from his lungs. Even lost in that, he didn't miss the feeling of Renji coming inside of him, before the red head collapsed. He was just glad that he managed to fall to the side.

Both of them lay there for several minutes, catching their breath completely exhausted. It took a few moments beyond that for Ichigo's brain to catch up. He punched Renji in the arm as he leaned over for a kiss.

"Hey, what was that for?" Renji didn't sound angry.

"You raped me, you bastard!" Ichigo retorted.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Think of it as forced consensual sex." Then he kissed Ichigo, cutting off further responce.


End file.
